VK : Mutants Class
by Nillen
Summary: AU. Kaname would never be alone, Zero decided, and war, it would only make him stronger. KanaZero. Inspired by X-MEN.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Okay, I'm crazy. I just came back from watching 'X-MEN First Class' with my sister and suddenly this idea popped out, 'I SHOULD WRITE VK IN X-MEN VERSION!'. Since I'm random and this story is meant just for my amusement, you can review and try to kill me in your review. I shall wear Magneto's helmet and use my mutant (a.k.a author's power) to shield myself.

Setting : X-MEN alternate universe.

**English is my second language. Sorry for any errors. **

One more thing, I kept on imagine Zero talking with English/British accent in this, try imagine that. It was sexy. xD

* * *

><p>Russet eyes snapped open, wide as they revealed themselves to the sight upon them.<p>

Dead bodies were found everywhere. Destruction was not excluded as fire burned the building, the momentum did not stop as the ground continued to shake. Before Kaname knew it, he was pulled from his kneeling position to stand, he felt his body being dragged to stand up and screams of his people were heard. Hanabusa shouted for their youngsters to run as quickly as they could. Akatsuki tried to control the untamed fire and Takuma; he was on his knees, his dying counterpart in his arms.

Kaname could felt it.

Tears were spilled as Takuma's usually calm green eyes, filled with anxious and disbelief, his right hand trying to stop the bleeding on Senri's chest as his other arm wrapped around those narrow shoulders, supporting him against his own body.

"_Ta-Takuma…"_

Kaname could hear it.

"_Se-Senri… don't… don't go… don't die… don't leave me…"_

A hand tainted with blood reached out to hold onto the crying blonde's cheek, a small smile graced his thin, trembling lips.

"_You might… be able to stop time… but death… nobody can…"_

Kaname felt his senses screamed at him.

"_No! Don't! Don't do this, Senri! Senri!"_

Kaname felt his body and his faith failing him.

"_Live… live for me… live for what we be-believe… I lo-love…"_

Kaname clenched his eyes closed, the sensation stabbing him nonstop.

"_SSEEENNNRRIII!"_

Kaname screamed as the blonde's echoed in his brain, his body collapsed against the ground. Then his uncle's words came and running back to his mind.

'_**YOU'VE FAILED THEM, KANAME… YOU'VE FAILED THEM. YOU'RE A FAILURE…'**_

'… _**YOU'VE FAILED THEM.'**_

Kaname heard someone called, _shouted_ his name, screaming so that he heard and wake up but everything was happening to fast. He could not comprehend anything that was running and running and _running_ in his sight, almost like a broken record, being played, played and _played_ nonstop until his brain was screaming in pain and it hurt him like thousands of needles until he could not took it anymore.

And the last thing Kaname saw before blackness took away his consciousness was a pair of lilac, beautiful pair of lilac eyes that he loved, his angel looking down at him, and his beautiful angel, screaming his name.

* * *

><p>Zero gently ran his fingers through the brunette's soft brown locks. He was half sitting, half laying on the king sized bed, watching silently as his expressionless looking lover staring up at the ceiling from where he was laying. The younger mutant slowly leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly against Kaname's forehead.<p>

"… For how long are you planning to stay like this? Do not make me bored, Professor…" Zero scolded half hearted but he was only rewarded by the sight of those warm brown eyes darting their mark to his own eyes.

Kaname closed his eyes for a moment later, the situation that took place around twelve hours ago, unfortunately came back and his eyes opened again, filled with nothing but pain and misery. Zero found himself stopped in his motion, his fingers unmoved between the brown tresses when Kaname started to tremble again.

"I… I've failed, Zero… I've failed them… I've failed every-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kaname. For God sake, what the bloody hell had gotten into you?"

Zero straightened himself into a sitting position, lilac eyes twitched looking at his lover. Kaname clenched his eyes closed, breathing shakily.

"I should have known that none of us were ready for the war yet… but… but I didn't and I've caused a lot of deaths… even Senri's. Takuma is not going to forgive me…" he whispered in a small, trembling voice and Zero watched him with wide eyes, the urge to hit him and to hug him were rather tempting at the same time.

It was true that their first encounter with their opposition did not go as well as they had expected. But it was not Kaname's fault, not him to be fully blamed. Everyone had expected such things to happen, that something could have gone wrong and deaths will come to take them away.

But to expect such reaction from their leader…

Zero was glad that no one had to chance to see Kaname in his situation now other than himself. If there were, their spirits would have gone worst and that was the last thing that Zero needed.

"Kaname, stop this nonsense, stop _all_ of this nonsense. Everyone had known this from the first place and you are not going to carry the blame on your shoulder by yourself. After all, they were the one who attacked us first. So hear this, all of us are into this together. Stop blaming yourself, you fool! I do not need another pathetic creature to be taken care of, do not make me angry!" Zero grabbed the brunette on his arm, pulling him up before he raised his hand and hit him on his cheek.

Kaname had his face turned to one side as the result of the unexpected slap, his brown eyes wide looking at the white wall of his room. His lover was glaring at him, Kaname could felt his disappointment and rage in his mind.

"We need you… Rido is going to make his second attack after he is fully healed from his injuries. We do not have time for your pathetic _opera_ _soap_ and I want my Professor Kuran back. Do not give me this wimp with low self esteem and disappointing behaviours." The lilac eyed mutant muttered and somehow, Kaname felt a bit of himself turning into better by his harsh words.

Typical Zero.

Kaname looked down, taking a deep breath before slowly reaching out to hold onto Zero's hands on his lap. Both of them were silent in a minute or so as Kaname rubbing the back of his lover's palms by his thumbs, holding those long and beautiful fingers in his own and lifting them up to press his lips against the backs of them.

He gave a kiss for each knuckle that was there.

Zero's lilac eyes softened when Kaname lifted his own so that they met. He looked broken, enough to make Zero slowly leaning forward and pulled him into his arms. The brunette buried his face against his lover's pale neck, sighing tiredly as Zero running his fingers through his hair again.

"Kaname… you are not a failure… you are _far_ from that…" he whispered gently, almost like a mother that was trying to ease down her child's crying.

Kaname put his arms around the small waist, pulling the younger mutant against him and pressed a tender kiss against his neck. The silver haired mutant shivered by his action but relaxingly leaning his body against his own.

"I know I could have done better… but I was careless… I didn't know what else to do…"

"Then do not do anything. Just be with us. We need you to be here _with us_… Senri is dead but he believed in you, he had believed in you ever since you took him in. Takuma had fight for you starting when both of you first learnt how to talk and Hanabusa and Akatsuki, they still stay with you after all those years… and I, I left those people for you, Kaname… do not let us down… do not let _me_ down when there is still much more you can do…"

Kaname shuddered against his body, wrapping his arms tighter on his lover's smaller body before he pulled away slightly, just to lean forward and rested their foreheads against each other. Zero closed his eyes as their lips met in small kisses, gentle, tender and chaste but enough to make him melt.

Kaname raised his hands up to cradle Zero's cheeks into his hands, their breaths mingled perfectly.

"Zero… I'll go miles for you, Zero… I'll give up my world if that means protecting you… and now I'm scared… that time, he froze me and I was unable to move. I watched when Senri took the blow for me, protecting me and I couldn't do anything… It was terrifying, as if I keep on watching deaths playing upon my eyes… Rido took away my parents, my sister… my cousin and I'm afraid that the next shall be you… I thought I was strong enough, smart enough for everything but I was nothing but immature-"

"You said that we create our own destiny… Everyone is going to die, Kaname, if it were to be my turn as the next, I will die with ease, knowing that I have done my best to protect my belief… _our ideal_ and I will not let you stopping me from die with dignity, you pathetic excuse of a mutant. You were supposed to be an arrogant and conceited bastard, the one that pulled me into this bloody mess and you have swore to bring me into your foolish dream of beautiful sunset in beach so do it! I hate it with passion when you are acting like this! And I am not even good with words!" Zero hissed; his lilac eyes revealed underneath his beautiful eyelids, causing the brunette to chuckle softly and bringing their lips together again in a soft and painfully sweet kiss.

They pulled away afterward and Zero inhaled a deep breath, their foreheads still against one another.

"I know that I always told you to not read my mind but this time… please do." Zero murmured and Kaname blinked, as if he could not believe that his stubborn lover finally agreed to let him devour his privacy, which meant that a little bit of his guard was put down for him.

The brunette carefully ran his fingertips against Zero's cheek, muttering a soft 'thank you' before he closed his eyes and drowned himself deep into the mutant's mind. Zero let out a soft gasp as his thoughts were invaded by unknown power, so intense, yet so familiar and he let himself relaxed against the intrusion.

The image of a house, two storey and white coloured, the one with front yard and backyard appeared in front of him. A puppy, an American Eskimo dog was playing in the living room with a young boy. Kaname felt his heart beating fast at the appearance of the young boy. His hair was wavy brown but his eyes were in the colour of darkest, beautiful lilacs. He have pale white skin, familiar to his lover's and Kaname let out a contented sigh at a familiar feeling surging through his veins.

It felt like..._ home_.

When he released the mind of his lilac eyed lover, Zero breathed shakily against his body, his hands gripping against his chest.

"That is my dream… I wish for it to happen… once this war is finished, we can start a new life, Kaname. We can adopt or conceive a child, like what you want…" Zero murmured in a small, breathy voice and the brunette gently pressed his lips onto his own. They kissed passionately before Zero break away from it, lilac eyes hard and strong against his.

"And that can only happen if you do not give up." Kaname waited for no more words as he pulled the silver haired mutant forward for the nth time, kissing him with love and passion, searing through their hearts. Zero complied, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck as their lips moulded perfectly against each other.

Once they pulled away for the need to breathe, Kaname held onto Zero's shoulders, brown eyes turned into the colour of russet and Zero felt a small, gratified smile tugged on his own lips.

"I would love to kiss you more, Zero, as you have been a very _beautiful_ and _lovely_ companion to myself but I am afraid that it would have to wait. We got some rebellious mutants to be taken care of… as in your language, some bloody ass to kick."

Zero scowled at the familiar smirk he saw on the older mutant's face but decided to keep all of insults he were to give to himself.

After all, Professor Kuran just came back for action.

* * *

><p>As the helicopter took its leave into the air, Kaname turned to look at his team. All of them had their respective uniforms on, the colour of black and was made particularly for their individual's ability. Takuma looked a little down, but his smiles never leave his face. Kaname knew better than to believe that they were real.<p>

"So is everyone ready?" the brunette asked for confirmation and all of them nodded their heads.

"The others will reach there in about twenty minutes." Hanabusa reported and Kaname nodded his head at the statement. He took a deep breath, his hand aching to reach out and hold onto Zero's beside him but the glare that was sent to him was enough as a warning.

Once the airplane landed and they were greeted with the sight of Rido Kuran's mansion not far from there, his centre of operation, Kaname gave his order through his telepathy ability.

_'Everyone, stick to the plan. If something goes wrong, quickly retreat and call for me immediately.'_

When he received nods again, they went down from the helicopter and hastily moved into their plan.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa turned to look at his cousin and another blonde, nodding his head once he believed they were all ready to attack. Takuma nodded, closing his eyes as he focusing on his power and in one second later, everything and everyone stilled.<p>

The hands of clock were unmoved as time was paused.

Kaname quickly ran through the hallway, followed by Zero and Ruka while Hanabusa and Akatsuki unleashed their powers to attack the frozen guards. Within a minute later, Kaname sensed his target not far from where they were as they kept on running.

Ruka had duplicated herself about twenty copies, all doing their best to destroy the obstacles coming in their way and Kaname and Zero had to leave her when the amount of enemy had gotten bigger.

_'This way!'_ Kaname telepathically informed into Zero's mind when they found a metal door in their way. The silver haired mutant raised a hand, his eyes turned into the colour of silver as the metal door shrunk and blown easily by his power.

But the person that they saw standing behind the now destroyed door was unexpected. Zero's silver eyes returned back to its original colour as they widened and Kaname twitched his own. He was about to use his mind power to throw away the figure but Zero had stopped him with a glance towards his way.

The said person smiled at them, his mirror image turned to glare at him.

"Nii-san, the traitor… you came back. I thought you're dead." Ichiru chuckled, causing Zero to harden his glare. The older twin stepped forward, his hands turned into fists beside him. Ichiru closed his eyes; a giggle escaped his lips as his katana was pulled out from its sheath.

"But since you are not… I shall do the honour to end your life for you."

It was faster than a blink of an eye when Ichiru suddenly in front of him, their faces were an inch apart and Zero cursed immediately, ducking his attack before he jumped backward. He gave a short glare toward the enraged brunette, ordering him to keep moving rather than try to help and Kaname gritted his teeth, half heartedly nodded before doing so.

Ichiru 'tsk'ed at the sight of the leaving brunette before turned his attention to his older brother.

"I shall take care of him after I'm done with you, Nii-san." He innocently stated. Zero twitched at his words as he raised his hands, the bullets of his already destroyed gun were in his hands.

"That is… if you were still alive, Ichiru." Zero's eyes turned into the colour of silver once again as those bullets being raised into the air, together with other metals available in the hallway and Ichiru smirked at the threat.

"Then... shall we let the dance begin, Nii-san?"

* * *

><p>Kaname ran as fast as he could. He could hear the sounds of his other mutants approaching. His other students had come and he quickened his pace when the aura of his uncle became stronger against his.<p>

When the presence finally closed enough, he stopped in his track and his russet eyes wandered inside the spacious living room he found himself in. His mind began to search thoroughly the place and he was surprised when his body was suddenly slammed against the wall.

Rido stood not far from his current position as he was held fixed on the wall, legs dangling off the ground. Rido's face was contorted into a sick grin and Kaname growled at him. The older Kuran stepped calmly toward him, his finger spinning a knife he took from somewhere – probably the kitchen, Kaname decided – into the air and the younger brunette took the appearance of his uncle.

His head was still bandaged by his previous attack from their last encounter and his left arm limped against his side. Kaname's russet eyes glared down at Rido where they were only two feet apart.

"Well, well, nephew… after I managed to destroy your training centre, you still have the gut to come and attack me back? I thought you would be mourning over the death of Senri since you were the cause of it, heh…"

"Shut up. You killed your own son and you laughed at it? You disgust me, Uncle." Kaname's voice was however calm, opposite of his words and Rido smirked at him, raising the knife up to his neck. Kaname titled his head up, biting his lips when the tip of the knife got too close for his liking.

"Now that you got no metal boy with you, try tasting some of his power by your own."

Rido used his mental power to pull back the knife and went to stab on Kaname's neck but suddenly he was pushed down by a strong, invisible force. Kaname landed perfectly on his feet, his hand casually rose up and caught the handle of the small dagger.

The smaller brunette smirked as he looked down at his glowering uncle; his mind was in rage and excitement, such perfect combination as everything in the living room being floated into the air.

"You had once taught me that revenge is sweet… I always disagree, uncle, since revenge did us nothing but misery and destruction… but now, perhaps… maybe… just for the sake of a cousin that I've been with for years… a cousin that I've loved and treated like my own brother..." Kaname's russet eyes darkened as he stepped closer. His aura was overwhelming, turning the atmosphere into grey and it suffocated everything that was in his field.

"… I'll use your own words against you."

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Kaname's speciality is to use telepathy, read minds, track other mutants/people and move things with his mind. Zero can move metals and anything in the colour of silver. His gun was destroyed in previous attack, that was why he only use bullets to against Ichiru. He was first with Rido but left them to join Kaname's force. Takuma can pause the time in ten seconds with an interval of a second before pausing the time for next ten seconds. Hanabusa can control and create ice while Akatsuki operates with fire. Ruka can duplicate herself. Ichiru's speciality is his speed and Rido have the same power as Kaname's. Senri can shift his position and change places with people that he choose, that means he can teleporting himself anywhere he wanted. That explained how he managed to take the blow that Rido directed toward Kaname to himself.

They were in a war between where Rido tried to take over and destroy humanity and Kaname went to defence it.

I seriously have no idea where to stop but I know I have to stop before I go gaga.

Review please.


End file.
